pokemonaskcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ask Zio
askzio The Pokémon ask blog "askzio " is a standard Pokémon ask blog run by Tumblr user Tom . Two Pokémon are currently open for questions on the blog; one being Zio, a grumpy Jolteon , and Mudo, an Umbreon with dark magic capabilities. About the Blog Like most other PokéAsk blogs, "askzio " follows a linear plot. Tom originally created the blog as an act of irony, but has now been successfully integreated into the community and plans to continue on with the blog until the plot is complete. Already known to most, askzio is a Pokémon/Persona crossover blog. Zio The main character of the blog, Zio is an angry Jolteon with a serious attitude problem. He makes a habit of calling everyone, Pokémon and bloggers alike, "punks" and he has a claw mark-esque scar on his left shoulder. He's very easily irate and he his bad mannerisms have led him to insult almost everyone he meets. Although he puts on the "tough guy" facade, Zio's nature is actually Timid, with the characteristic "alert to sounds". He has the ability Quick Feet , and his current moveset is Thunderbolt, Signal Beam, Hidden Power (Ice), and Volt Switch. He's currently living in Pinwheel Forest with his self-proclaimed friend, Mudo. Mudo The secondary character of the blog askzio , Mudo is a Calm-natured shiny Umbreon that has the abili ty to use dark magic. He has the Synchronize ability and the moveset Wish, Heal Bell, Foul Play, and Toxic. He's usually pretty calm and collected, although he can be "somewhat vain". He has very poor vision and first appeared in the plot when Zio'sShadow first arrived. He appears to be the more heroic-type dynamic compared to Zio, and will often answer questions for them if he deems them too 'dangerous' for Zio to answer by himself. Not much else is known about Mudo other than that he protects Pinwheel Forest from any Shadow activity, despite having his own Shadow. About the Mod Tom is an 18-year old male that lives in Florida. He spends most of his time on the internet, drawing for his ask blog, and playing video games such as Persona 4 and Ace Attorney. His favorite things to do in life are eat, play with birds, and talk to the friends he's made on the internet. Since joining the PokéAsk community, Tom has adopted the title of "Shota King" and is often harassed by various anons trying to get him to admit things, which often precedes hours and hours of CAPS LOCK RAGE. The most infamous of these attacks was the late night hours between 4/22-4/23 , where an army of pool noodle-wielding ask bloggers was required to silence them for good. Tom considers himself easily approachable and enjoys making new friends in the PokéAsk community. Although he does have a severe anxiety disorder, if you try and strike up a conversation with him, he will more than likely jump right into it and will probably draw you things. Plot Thus Far Fellow ask-bloggers have discovered that Zio's plot presumably begins at the campfire, where Zio tells a horrifying tall tale to all of the local Eevee . The tale includes a massive green Skarmory that devours small Pokémon and gives readers their first insight on Shadows . Shadows are revealed to be a Pokémon's "other self"-'' the part of themselves that they wish to hide for eternity''. They only appear during the fog, according to legend, and become restless when the fog lifts. Although there have been rumors of Shadows killing their hosts, none of the stories have been proven. Months after the campfire, one of Zio's siblings, a Flareon named Agi, suggests that they go out and play in the forest. It's something they do often, so Zio figured that it would bring no harm to them. After playing around for a few hours, the duo comes across the green Skarmory from the legend and are both attacked. While running away, Agi becomes entangled in a mesh of vines and is unable to escape, but Zio continues running, pretending like he can't hear her cries for help. Finally realizing what is happening, Zio turns back, but by then, it is too late. He and the Skarmory fight until Zio finally drives it away, but he's too wounded to continue any further. The fog sets and his Shadow appears, ready to reap his soul, until Mudo leaps from a tree and sends it fleeting with a heavy ball of dark magic. Zio is saved from his Shadow for the time being. He and Mudo pair up and explore the forest together, looking for clues on why the Skarmory attacked so suddenly and where it came from. Later on, Zio decides to explore by himself and comes across a wounded shiny Taillow , quite obviously attacked by the same Skarmory that killed his sister. He brings the Taillow along with him and allows it to adventure with them until it is at full health again. It is also known that Zio has two other siblings: a Vaporeon named Nilfheim, and a shiny Eevee named Rampage. Not much is known about them. Relationships Zio Mudo - considers him a friend, but will never admit it. Garu - pretends to be annoyed by him, but he's genuinely concerned for his safety. Hama - acquaintence. Zio is eager to learn more about tarot reading from her. Shrike - sees Shrike as someone who's always prodding into his business. He does enjoy another Jolteon as company, though. Reuben - Eevee that was present at the campfire. Zio looks out for him. Secretly. Mudo Zio - self-proclaimed best friend. He follows him everywhere. Garu - can't stand Garu. The reasoning is currently unknown. Gallery 5-1.png|Zio carrying a wounded Garu. 3.png|Mudo using Wish zio1.png|A headshot of Zio. 3-2.png|A headshot of Mudo. faq.png|Mudo holding up a FAQ sign. zio.png|A side view of Zio. External Links askzio - actual ask blog itself dekunda - mod's personal blog thomastery - mod's deviantart Category:Jolteon Category:Umbreon Category:Drawn answers Category:Tom